


The Same Soul

by Kazidjit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castiel is sick, M/M, Sad and Short, but with a happy ending ? ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazidjit/pseuds/Kazidjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know why I did this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 35 at the beginning and Cas is 37. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine and please tell me if there's any errors.

"I'm dying, Dean.”

It was a sign of surrender. Cas had accepted his fate.

That doesn’t mean Dean had to as well. 

“No, you’re not,” insisted Dean, gritting his teeth to control the anger he felt boil deep inside him.

Castiel has been sick from the day he was born. Everyone knew that. Everyone knew that he would die one day. That wasn’t a reason to give up. Dean was very insistent on taking Cas to the best hospitals in the country. Each doctor told them the same thing.

_I’m sorry but there’s nothing I can do._

So yeah, Cas might have given up but not Dean. _Hell_ no.

Cas’s voice brought him back. “ But I am,” he said, slowly walking towards Dean. “ The doctors have already- “

“I don’t care what they’ve said!”

Dean was angry. Not at the doctors but with himself. He was angry at the fact that he couldn’t save Cas. 

_I couldn’t save him. I couldn’t save him._

Dean glanced up at Cas, the warm hand on his shoulder made him slightly shiver. Cas gave him a small smile, one that wasn’t as warm as his hand. It was sad but the light in his blue eyes never wavered.

“ Dean, those men know what they are doing..”

“They could be wrong, Cas,” Dean interrupted. Castiel’s expression didn’t change but he grip did.

“One of the doctors is the head chief in this hospital while the other has two PhDs in fields you probably cannot pronounce,” he said, chuckling a bit though there wasn’t anything funny about the situation they were in.

He was trying to be funny for both their sakes. 

_If one of them is suffering then the other must be the strong one and look unfazed._

_God, what the hell do I do now?_

Cas continued, disregarding the mental breakdown Dean was having, “ When I go to sleep I dream of Angels. Not the ones you hang up on the Christmas trees or the one who are innocent and child-like. I dream of Angels. Fearsome Angels. They’re warriors fighting a war in Heaven. With their enormous and beautiful wings along with their grace. I dream of them, Dean. Not only are they warriors, but some are healers. And messengers. And watchers. Now those I do find intriguing. In my dreams the watchers overlook everything. They’re there when you are born until the moment you have stopped breathing. They are by your side. When you are alone and you are at the darkest moments in your life. That is the Angel I want to be when I die.”

Dean couldn’t stand to listen to him talk like that. As if it were the end.

_No, please, no._

He started to slowly stand up from the hospital seat. “ Cas, I…” _can’t - won’t lose you._

But Cas continued, again, ignoring Dean’s protest.

“When I die, I will reach up and fly to the sky where the Angels will greet me as their new brother. And when I’m there Dean. I will become a watcher… to see you live off the rest of your life. To see you find someone you can love again. To see you build a family and be happy. And when you grow old and when it’s time… we’ll meet. We will meet again. We will.”

_Don’t you dare take him away from me._

_____________________

Cas died exactly 40 years ago today at the age of 37 . Like always Dean went to where Cas was buried and brought him his favorite flowers. So much had changed after Cas died. Dean was miserable, he’s not gonna lie, but he got better. Stopped drinking and hooking up with random chicks. Got himself a jobs that he worked for years and then retired. He never did find love, he had lost his a long time ago.

____________________

Dean Winchester died at age 75. He was diagnosed with Alzheimer's and Dementia a while back. Having one was bad but having both, now that was a nightmare. He was taken to a nursing home where he lived for the remainder of his life. One day, a nurse came to check up on him. She had found him lying on his bed. 

He had died peacefully.

When he opened his eyes for the first time since the end he was greeted by someone he hadn’t seen in a long time. Someone who kept their promise. 

“Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> These ideas seem to pop outta my mind. They're sad and short but I somehow always make it to have a happy ending. And I should really stop writing things when one of them dies tho xD


End file.
